The Decission
by fanged sunshine
Summary: I know this may sound really weird for you but please don't get mad at me when you read this. Truth be told, I… like you. Not just like-friend-like type, but as in like-love-like type. I didn't want to admit it first but my feelings just grew stronger fo


The rain has been falling hard for hours now. In a quiet house that had only one room lit, a certain redhead was signing and filing a couple of papers in the living room. She heard a knock on their door and grumbled, thinking who would interrupt her while she was stressed out and very busy like this. As she opens the door she sees a familiar black haired guy who was soaking wet but still had a grin on his face and flowers on his hand.

"What do ye want, ye styupid _boy_?" Fanny asked rolling her eyes.

The guy has been trying to get her attention for the past weeks and she has been trying to get rid of him, by shouting and fighting him. But what she didn't know was that this was why he kept coming back, because she wasn't like any other girl.

"Not even a 'Hi' or a 'Why don't you come in so you don't get even more wet' huh, Fanny?" the black haired said laughing at the irritated girl.

"Just get it over with Patton. Ay am busy. And shouldn't ye be busy too? Don't ye have stuff to do or something? Like, I don't know, training the cadets, reporting to numbuh 362 or like, NOT BEING HERE?" she spat.

"I'm done with my work and the cadets have gone home for the day. So I thought why not drop by?" he said, still grinning.

"Drop by? Are ye kidding me? What do ye need _boy_?" she said, now angry.

"I just came by to give these to you," he said giving the flowers at hand.

"Hmp. Go home already unless ye want to get even more wet." She said as she just stared at flowers. Patton sighed.

"I'll go home when you take these flowers. I live just a few blocks away, remember? So I don't mind getting wet." He said with a smug face and extending the flowers even more.

"Ay don't want yer _styupid_ flowers! Just go away already why don't you!" She said.

"Please? Just take them. I'll go as soon as you take it." He smiled.

She snatched the flowers off his hands, still pissed and threw them to the ground and shouted, "THERE! I TOOK IT! NOW, GO AWAY!"

Patton winced in pain as he saw what she did and sorrow showed in his face as he tried to fake a smile as he said "o-okay… I-I'll just.. I'll just, uhm….go," He said as he felt his heart torn to pieces.

FANNY'S POV

"ay don't want your styupid flowers! Just go away already why don't you!" ay shouted at 'im. He is really getting in mah nerves.

"Please? Just take them. I'll go as soon as you take it." He smiled at me.

I snatched the flowers off his hands, and I was still pissed so I threw them to the ground and shouted, "THERE! I TOOK IT! NOW, GO AWAY!"

I actually didn't know why in the world I did that! I felt so mad at him and stressed out that it just happened. I saw Patton wince and he looked sad as he tried to fake a smile and he said "o-okay… I-I'll just… I'll just, uhm, go."

I felt so terrible! I wanted to say sorry but I don't know how! Besides, he probably won't stop laughing if he hears me say sorry.. typical boy.

PATTON'S POV

"ay don't want your styupid flowers! Just go away already why don't you!" She said to me and she seemed pissed at me.

"Please? Just take them. I'll go as soon as you take it." I smiled.

She snatched the flowers off my hands, still pissed and threw them to the ground and shouted, "THERE! I TOOK IT! NOW, GO AWAY!"

I winced in pain as she did that and sorrow occupied my whole face as I tried to fake a smile, although I think I look stupid, and say "o-okay… I-I'll just... I'll just, uhm, go."

I really liked her. I don't know why she hated me so badly. I loved her so much but it seems as though, she only sees me as just another '_styupid boy'_. What did she see in that Rick dude that made him get a kiss from her! I mean, what does he have that I don't! I was in so much pain; I felt paralyzed, frozen, and dead.

NORMAL POV

Patton turned around as his tears blended with the rain and fell down his cheeks. He started to walk not caring if he gets sick of this rain or even dies, he just wanted the pain to go away. He knew nobody was waiting for him at his home anyways, so no one will know he stayed in the rain. His dad was on a dinner party with his girlfriend while his mom was on a business trip. He walked to a near by park and sat on the swing thinking. He used to think about this already. He used to think of what the world would be like if he died. He thought it would be perfect and things will go on and move on like he never existed. He placed his hand inside his pocket and got a knife from inside. He stared at it thoughtfully and remembered his previous deal with himself.

-FLASHBACK-

*in his house*

Patton was pacing back and forth thinking whether to give the flowers or not. He told himself that she didn't love him the way he loved her. But of course, she could learn to love him, or at the very least like him. So he looked in the mirror and finally made a decision.

"if she accepts these flowers that means I have a chance, and maybe life wont be a down hill from then. But if she doesn't…" he trailed of as he looked at the blade on his table and continued "..maybe life will be better off without me.."

-END OF FLASHBACK-

He closed his eyes as tears fell down. He took the blade in his hands and stared at the sky as it cried with him. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breathe and placed the knife's tip at his chest and finally, he stabbed himself but not before a certain red head was able to push him off the swing which caused him to stabbed a different part of his chest but not deep enough to kill him. Blood flowed from his chest as he screamed in pain.

"Patton!" the red head rushed to him as she called for medical help.

The last thing the boy could remember was that Fanny was looking at him and calling for help as the darkness over took him.

Patton's POV

_OUCH! My head hurts..huh? What? I'm in the hospital? OUCH! What the hell was that pain in my chest? Huh? What? Who? …Fanny? What is going on?_

oh right.. that happened.

Normal POV

Patton looked around his room and then stared at the red head beside him. She was sleeping with her head on her folded arms that were both on the bed as she sat next to his bed.

He tried to move again only to be met by a sharp pain to his chest that caused him to scream a little. And fall back on his bed as his hand grabbed the painful part and his eyes shut real tight.  
(A/N: the place that he stabbed himself is near his right shoulder)

With his scream, Fanny woke up and was startled and looked at Patton worriedly

"Patton! You're awake! What's wrong? I'll call the nurse or doctor or someone, wait here" She said really fast as she sped out the room.

Patton winced in pain again and waited for her to come back until she did with another girl who went near Patton and did some tests on his chest.

(A/N: they're in a REAL hospital, as in the one for adults too and stuff.)

"Mr. Drivolsky, please don't move around too much. Your wound is still healing. Your parents said that they'll be back later and just had to go to work. They left you with your girlfriend here." The nurse said

"uhm.. ok uhm will do– WAIT WHAT?" Patton blushed realizing what the girl just said.

The girl already left the room and Fanny sat back up on her chair and looked at him with pure concern.

"uhm… err… uh.. sorry about her mix up numbuh 86." He said blushing a mad red of color.

"mix up?" Fanny looked at him confused.

"huh? Uhm, yeah. The girl thought you were my ..uhm , girlfriend." Patton said scratching his head.

"I am." Fanny said as though it were the most casual thing to say as she smiled.

"what?" Patton's eyes were as wide as saucers as he thought 'what in the name of zero? Did I end up in the negaverse somehow or something?'

"I- I saw the note. But I guess I was too late." Fanny said blushing at the first part and then frowning at the last part.

"…oh. I thought you threw the flowers on the floor..how'd you see it?" Patton asked confused and blushing

"well.." Fanny recalled

-FLASHBACK-

"o-ok… i-I'll just.. I'll just, uhm, go." He said with a fake smile on.

Fanny stared as he walked away and felt really bad after a while, so she took an umbrella and turned everything off and locked the house and ran over to Patton's house until she saw him in the park with something on his hand. She walked over carefully until she realized what it was. She tried to scream his name but she nothing came out of her mouth so she did her best to sprint at him as Patton looked up at the sky. She ran as she saw him going to stab himself so she pushed him right off the swing.

Fanny's POV

_CRUD!_

"Patton!" she screamed and looked at him.

"Patton! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME!" she screamed at him as she called for help and an ambulance arrived after a while.

_Why? Why in the world did he do that! What was he thinking! He can't die now. He just cant. What'll happen to the cadets? He cant leave them! What'll happen to all the irritating girls that swoon over him? He cant leave them! No, actually he should leave them. But still! What'll happen to his friends? He cant leave them! And – and- what'll happen to me? …. He.. He cant leave me. And… he won't..right? _

Normal POV:

Tears flowed down her eyes as they were in the ambulance and were brought to the hospital. She was asked to stay outside as they operate on him, but she refused. A nurse had to calm her down and reassure her that he'll be ok.

After the operation was a success, KND members, especially sector V and numbuh 362 went to the hospital and into his room to see Fanny sobbing beside Patton's bed.

"come on Fanny, don't cry too much. Cheer up a little." Rachel said patting her friend's back

"how can I cheer up when he's like this..?" she said crying more

"well, I don't think numbuh 60 will want to see you crying and sad when he wakes up, right?" Rachel said smiling at her

"*sniff* but- but it was all my fault. I did this to him.."

"no you didn't. ok? Don't blame yourself"

"It is!"

"It cant be all your fault."

"but it still is partly my fault."

"how sure are you?"

"…"

"see?"

"well, he gave these stupid flowers to me and was wet and he was telling me to accept them and – and I did but I threw it to the ground and well, he left sad and then I tried to run after him but he was already going to kill himself so I pushed him- and – and now he's like this!" She cried even louder making the other either wince in the cries or pity her.

"wait… did you just say flowers?" Nigel said shocked

"OH NO. you don't think he gave _those_. Do you?" Hoaggie was shocked as well

"what? You mean the ones he told us the other day?" now even Wally was shocked.

"WHAT? What are you guys talking about?"Abby asked confused

"SPIT IT OUT OR ELSE!" Fanny threatened with her hands in fists

"well, the other day we were hanging out in Lime Ricky's and well, he was telling us that he hated what was happening in his life. So he decided that his life might just have an upside.." numbuh 1 said looking at Rachel at first, then at Fanny

"what? What's the upside?" Fanny said now irritated with the cliffhanger

"you." the three of them (1, 2 and 4) said looking at a now confused Fanny

"m-m-me?" now Fanny really wanted to cry

"oh no.." Rachel said patting Fanny back

"so.. so it _is_ my fault that Patton is like this…" she said now crying

It was not like her to show her weak side but right now she didn't care and just kept crying. The 3 boys felt awkward as Rachel an Abby just patted Fanny back and Kuki hugged her.

"this… this is… *hic* this is all m-my f-fault *hic*.." she cried out

"*sigh* well, he'll be alright numbuh 86. Come on! We all know numbuh 60's a strong guy." Abby said smiling at her

"yeah. He'll survive this and will be right back on his feet in a few days!" Rachel said trying to make Fanny smile

"but I don't get the significance of the flowers.." Kuki said out of the blue as everyone stared at her

"oh yeah. What were they for?" Rachel asked looking at the boys

"well, he said that those flowers held the decision." Numbuh1 said as he shivered in the cold memory.

"decision for what?" Abby asked

"whether he'll do, you know, _that_ or not.. " Hoaggie said looking at the patient on the bed

"but why flowers? Those things just die away! It should've been a rainbow monkey." Kuki said both knowing that Fanny likes those and that she herself loves them too.

"not those cruddy things again! Besides, there's something in those flowers." Wally said annoyed

"what….?" Fanny asked confused

"didn't you see?" Nigel was shocked

"n-no… Ay thought they 'ere just flowers.." Fanny responded feeling dumb struck

"well, there's something in there and I suggest you find out what it is." Nigel said sternly

"I'll come with you if you want, while the rest stay here." Rachel said concerned

"can.. can all ye girls come with me? Ay am scared to know what's in it.." Fanny said not sure what to expect

"ok, girl. You guys stay here and we'll be back as soon as we can." Abby said helping Fanny stand up

"will do." Nigel said as he continued "we'll contact you if he wakes up or if anything happens."

"Roger. Let's go" Rachel said as she led the way out

When they got to Fanny house, where she left the flowers, Fanny's eyes started being teary again from the painful memory. They went near the flowers as Fanny knelt beside them and rummaged around the bouquet

"what am ay supposed to be looking for exactly?" Fanny asked confused

"something, anything. The guys didn't tell us, but how hard can it be to find it?" Rachel said kneeling beside her to help

"is.. is this it?" Fanny asked holding up a small card

"what does it say?" Kuki asked looking at the green piece of paper as all of them read it. It read..

Dear Fanny,

I know this may sound really weird for you but please don't get mad at me when you read this. Truth be told, I… like you. Not just like-friend-like type, but as in like-love-like type. I didn't want to admit it first but my feelings just grew stronger for you until I got the courage to finally ask you this…

Numbuh 86 a.k.a Francine Fulbright….Will you be my girlfriend? (end of letter)

Fanny was shocked and dumbstruck as she read this and felt a blush crawl up her cheeks as her friends smiled at awe in the letter

"*gasp!* Ay need to tell 'im meh answer!" Fanny said going into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. as the others followed.

When they got back to the hospital Fanny ran to Patton's bed side and wanted to hug him and wake him up so badly but she knew his condition might worsen if she did this.

"so…? How'd it go?" Hoaggie asked as he watched Fanny dart up to Patton's bed side.

"it was.. heart warming." Abby said smiling

"yeah, who knew that even the most thoughest (yes, I meant that) guy in TND actually can write something so sweet!" Kuki said smiling widely as Wally balled his hands in fists and Nigel, Hoaggie, Rachel and Abby snickered a bit

"who says he's the most thoughestiest of them all!" Wally said as he continued "besides! I bet I can be sweeter than him! Pfft!"

"nu-uh! Did you see what he wrote? It was so cute and him and Fanny are meant to be! And they'll live happily ever after cause they love each other very much and because he is sweet to her." Kuki said in a matter of fact way

"yu-uh! I can be sweeter! I can be the most sweetiest of em all!" Wally said now quite angry

"oh yeah! Then prove it!"

"fine! When and where?"

"for the next month you'll be my fake boyfriend and you'll have to take me out and be sweet all the time! If you cant then you'll admit that rainbow monkeys are cute and buy a rainbow monkey in front of everyone and sing their theme song!"

"but if I win, you have to admit that im the sweetest guy ever! And you'll have to be my real girlfriend." Wally didn't mean to say the last part and was supposed to be just a mere thought in his head. But Kuki didn't seem to notice

"DEAL!"

"DEAL!"

"QUIET!" Fanny interrupted them as she got annoyed of the conversation.

"maybe we should go on a head Fanny." Rachel said looking at the two operatives who were sealing the deal with a spit hand shake.

"we'll see ya later, kay?" Abby said waving to her

"bye guys." She merely waved back and looked back at Patton.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

"oh. Well, uhm…" Patton was at a lost for words as he blushed

"do you mean it?" Fanny asked out of the blue

"mean what?"

"the letter"

"yes. Definitely."

She went over to his bed and hugged him as she cried and hit him a little on the arm after breaking away from the hug

"styupid boy. You got me worried!"

"i-I'm sorry Fanny.. I just thought my life was… well, miserable and hopeless. So I did that"

"just.. don't ever do that again. Ever."

"yes ma'am" Patton smiled at her

So 8660 got together in the end while numbuh 4 lost in their bet and had to sing and buy a rainbow monkey in public. But he confessed to numbuh 3 after wards and won as well.


End file.
